Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information sharing system, an information sharing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an information sharing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information sharing system in which a plurality of persons share the information associated with a position, an information sharing method which is performed in the information sharing system, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an information sharing program.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a system which allows, using Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy (BLE) standards, a portable information device existing within a range of a predetermined distance from a beacon terminal to acquire information. According to this system, a push notification can be made to a smartphone which exists within a range of a predetermined distance from the beacon terminal. However, the users to whom information is notified may be restricted to a large and unspecified number of users who exist within the range of a predetermined distance from the beacon terminal, whereas the users who exist outside the range of a predetermined distance from the beacon terminal cannot acquire the information. Therefore, there is a problem that the information provided from the beacon terminal cannot be shared among a plurality of users.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-311013 describes a data distribution system which is capable of: upon distribution of data from a server to a large number of terminals, distributing by push type for store the data to a communication relay device located midway of the distribution; distributing by multicast an identifier of the distributed data from the server to the plurality of terminals; and acquiring by distributing by pull type from the terminal the data stored in the communication relay device. According to the technical art described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-311013, data can be shared among the plurality of users by transmitting the data, however, it requires inputting the transmission destinations, and thus the operation will be cumbersome.